Cuando murió la cigüeña
by Misila
Summary: No es tan difícil. Entrar en la tienda, coger una caja de condones, pagarlos y volver. Aunque la perspectiva lo esté matando de la vergüenza, puede hacerlo... Salvo por un pequeño inconveniente llamado Nagisa.


_Free!_ no me pertenece. _High Speed!_ tampoco.

* * *

_**Cuando murió la cigüeña**_

.

La idea de resignarse a una vida de pureza y castidad atrae cada vez más a Rin mientras el joven se acerca inexorablemente a su destino. No es tan horrible, piensa, haciendo nudos flojos al cable de sus auriculares para luego deshacerlos. Adiós a la posibilidad de contraer gonorrea, de tener ladillas o, simplemente, de que ocurra algún imprevisto tan embarazoso que lo mate de la vergüenza en el sitio.

Sí, es una buena perspectiva, piensa Rin, convencido, bajando del tren y esquivando a una anciana diminuta que no parece haberlo visto; y podría vivir con esa tranquilidad el resto de sus días si no tuviera grabada a fuego en la retina la expresión burlona con que Haruka se despidió de él la última vez que se vieron.

La vergüenza que amenaza con consumir a Rin desde que ha salido de Samezuka no desaparece, pero palidece en comparación con la llamarada de orgullo que se enciende en su interior. Una cosa es renunciar a algo porque no es tan importante y otra muy distinta renunciar a algo porque el pudor le puede, con el agravante de que si lo hace Haruka probablemente se lo estará recordando hasta que abandonen la natación profesional.

De todas formas, tampoco puede ser tan horrible, ¿no?

Por si acaso, Rin ha buscado el abrigo más largo que había en su casa y mantiene oculta la mayor parte de su rostro tras la bufanda que le regaló su hermana y unas gafas de sol que _quizá_ haya cogido a Sousuke sin permiso. Por no hablar de su llamativo pelo, escondido bajo su gorra preferida para no llamar mucho la atención.

Quizá no lo esté consiguiendo del todo, medita cuando un niño que no alcanza el metro de altura se aferra a su madre al verlo, con los ojos como platos. Pero, al menos, no está haciendo completamente el ridículo: el frío que se ha instalado en Iwatobi desde principios de diciembre no es moco de pavo. Además, así disminuye la probabilidad de que alguien lo reconozca.

Eso hace las cosas más fáciles.

Ahora sólo tiene que ir a ese dichoso _sex shop_, comprar una maldita caja de preservativos, ir a casa de Haruka y asegurarse de que la próxima vez sea su novio el que acabe deseando que lo trague la tierra. Aunque, pensándolo fríamente, Rin duda seriamente que para Haruka suponga algún problema ir a por condones.

Rin gruñe al enfilar la calle en la que se encuentra el _sex shop_ según _Google Maps_. No es que haya pasado tres cuartos de hora memorizando el recorrido, en absoluto. Sólo le ha echado un vistazo para no perderse; es lo último que necesita.

Suelta un bufido al ver el llamativo cartel de la tienda, encogiendo el cuello para ocultar su rubor tras la bufanda.

_Debería haber venido Haru_, piensa por enésima vez, deteniéndose a unos metros, haciendo acopio de valor.

.

Rin comprende por qué Haruka no lo ha acompañado. Lo cual no quiere decir que esté contento con el motivo, claro.

Ocurrió hace dos días, tras una práctica conjunta en Samezuka. Los circuitos neuronales de Rin estaban sufriendo una intoxicación de hormonas, por lo que no logró retener la excusa que utilizó su novio para no marcharse con sus amigos y quedarse un rato con él, pero de alguna forma lograron llegar a la habitación de Rin y comenzar a recuperar el tiempo perdido en los días que no se habían visto sin muchos incidentes… hasta que Haruka olvidó la naturaleza sólida de la litera de Sousuke y se dio en la frente con ella al intentar dejarse caer sobre Rin, estropeando ligeramente el ambiente.

Ignorando sus protestas, Rin lo arrastró a la enfermería para que se pusiera hielo en el incipiente chichón. Haruka se sumió en un silencio ofendido hasta que regresaron a la habitación y se sentaron en la cama de Rin.

—¿Rin? —llamó, con una duda poco usual tiñendo su voz.

—¿Qué?

Haruka apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y resbaló hasta acomodarse en el regazo del joven, mirándolo bajo la bolsa de hielo que la enfermera le había prohibido quitarse durante al menos quince minutos.

—Quieres acostarte conmigo.

Rin no supo si fueron las palabras, el hecho de que no fuese una pregunta (y que tuviera razón), la tranquilidad con la que Haruka las dijo (maldita sea, sonaba más emocionado cuando hablaba de trucos para que no se le quemara la comida) o el hecho de que fuera él quien las pronunció lo que contribuyó más a que todo su rostro se encendiera. Necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no encoger las piernas y apartar a su novio de su regazo, aunque sólo fuera para conseguir que dejara de mirarlo tan fijamente.

Pero, como de costumbre, sólo atinó a tartamudear mientras luchaba por no tragarse la lengua y morir asfixiado.

—Sí… —Haruka ladeó la cabeza con interés—. O sea, no… Bueno, en realidad sí… Es decir, si tú… —el joven entornó los ojos—. Tampoco es absolutamente necesario, ¿sabes? Estaría bien, pero… —la presión pudo con Rin—. Haru, deja de mirarme así.

El joven alzó una mano para colocar un mechón de pelo tras la oreja de Rin.

—Vale, entonces.

—Eh, espera —Rin le cogió la muñeca; su rubor no había disminuido un ápice—. ¿Cuántas neuronas te ha matado el golpe? Sousuke tardará diez minutos como mucho en volver.

_Y la gente normal necesita prepararse mentalmente para tener sexo por primera vez._

Un destello de irritación iluminó la mirada antes apacible de Haruka.

—No me refería a _ahora_ —replicó, en un tono parecido al que hubiera utilizado un niño ofendido—. Además, necesitamos cosas.

Rin enarcó una ceja. De alguna manera, la total ausencia de incomodidad para hablar de cualquier tema embarazoso de Haruka era contagiosa, una vez había superado el pudor inicial.

—Ignoraba tu sabiduría ancestral respecto al sexo —comentó con sarcasmo.

Haruka cerró los ojos, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Nagisa —comentó simplemente.

Rin rio. Dejó la mano de Haruka sobre el estómago del joven, los dedos de ambos entrelazados.

—Entonces… —recapituló tras unos minutos de silencio—. Si queremos hacer esto bien…

—Vas tú —lo cortó Haruka.

Los dos tenían un don para malinterpretarse mutuamente, pero en esa ocasión todo estaba demasiado claro para que Rin temiera no entender a su novio.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo?

—Tengo un trabajo que terminar.

—Eso te daba igual cuando has dejado que Makoto y los demás se fueran sin ti —protestó Rin.

—De todas formas, el viernes vienes a mi casa —razonó Haruka—. Puedes comprarlo por el camino.

La conversación estaba llegando a otro punto que hacía que la sangre de Rin se acumulara de nuevo en sus mejillas.

—¿Y por qué no puedes ir tú? Terminas las clases a la misma hora que yo.

—Los padres de Makoto me han pedido que cuide a Ren y Ran —explicó Haruka.

—Creía que Makoto existía.

—Tiene que estudiar. Suspendió Geografía.

Rin suspiró, sabiendo que estaba cavando su propia tumba.

—Vale.

.

Y ahí está. Tratando de averiguar por qué entrar a una tienda y comprar algo es tan difícil, mientras recuerda todas las charlas sobre orientación sexual que les han dado en clase a lo largo de los años y maldice el maldito "No hay que avergonzarse del sexo, es algo natural".

_¡Ja!_

En un intento desesperado por retrasar lo inevitable, Rin toma una decisión: entrará cuando lo haga otra persona y así no será el único foco de atención de lo que quiera que haya dentro. Ya sean dependientes o monstruos violadores. No está del todo seguro de qué le impone más.

La respiración se le queda atascada en la garganta cuando ve a alguien girar la esquina de la calle y avanzar por la acera hacia él. Rin no sabe si desear que la persona tenga intención de entrar en el _sex shop_ o no; si lo hace y él se queda ahí plantado se sentirá como un cobarde. Y si no lo hace, quedará como un imbécil con demasiadas expectativas.

Sin embargo, todas sus suposiciones se quedan en punto muerto cuando identifica al desconocido como Nagisa.

Claramente, el joven no tiene ningún pudor: no hace nada por ocultar su rostro, y encima se ha puesto ese anorak amarillo chillón, tan llamativo que Rin se siente idiota por no haberlo reconocido antes.

Pronto, sin embargo, el temor a que su amigo lo vea opaca cualquier puntualización que Rin tenga que hacer respecto a su atuendo. Está convencido de que si Nagisa se entera, su vida sexual será de conocimiento público en toda Asia.

Agacha la cabeza, intentando encogerse, mientras por el rabillo del ojo ve a su amigo llegar al _sex shop_ y detenerse ante el escaparate. Rin intenta no pensar en qué puede estar buscando Nagisa ahí; es feliz creyendo la mentira de que el joven es todo inocencia y entusiasmo, aunque tenga suficientes evidencias de que eso no es del todo cierto.

Luego, sin embargo, Nagisa mira alrededor, y a Rin se le ocurre que la muerte no puede ser tan horrible cuando sus ojos se posan en él –algo, por otro lado, lógico; la calle está desierta porque aparentemente hoy a nadie le apetece tener sexo salvaje hasta el amanecer. El joven cruza los dedos, metidos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, para que alguna divinidad se apiade de él y evite que Nagisa lo reconozca.

—¿Rin-chan? ¡Anda, hola, Rin-chan!

_Dios no existe. Los seres humanos estamos solos, abandonados a nuestra suerte en este mundo inhóspito y cruel_.

Nagisa se acerca trotando hacia él, aparentemente indiferente al deseo de Rin de echar a correr de vuelta a Samezuka y enterrar la cabeza bajo su almohada hasta que el Universo decida ser amable con él de nuevo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —se las ingenia para preguntar.

Extrañamente, su amigo no responde inmediatamente: abre y cierra la boca varias veces, como un pez tratando de respirar, y tras unos segundos parece encontrar su voz.

—Venía de compras —por algún motivo, no menciona dónde se ha detenido hace unos segundos, y Rin se plantea seriamente la posibilidad de que Nagisa tenga algo más que pájaros en la cabeza—. ¿Y tú?

_Esto no puede acabar bien_.

—Eh… también —no es que sea mentira.

—¡Entonces podemos ir juntos! —exclama Nagisa, acompañando sus palabras con un saltito—. Pero primero quiero merendar. ¿Vienes?

Una parte de Rin quiere terminar con el martirio cuanto antes; además de la vergüenza que tendrá que sufrir, quiere llegar rápido a casa de Haruka y…

_Oh_.

Eso también.

Rin ha estado tan preocupado por los preparativos que acaba de caer en la cuenta de lo que realmente implica la situación. En el fondo, sabe que siempre tiene la opción de ser sincero y que Haruka no se burlaría de él por asuntos serios, pero todo lo que puede pensar en ese momento es el mazazo que supondrá para su orgullo hacerlo.

De modo que, pese a que sabe que retrasar lo inevitable sólo empeorará las cosas, se convence de que a Haruka le vendrá bien ejercitar la paciencia y sigue a Nagisa a atiborrarse de dulces.

.

Rin observa con ligero interés cómo Nagisa prácticamente pide un pastel de cada tipo y se dedica a probarlos todos, con su café en el borde de la mesa acorralado por todos esos dulces. Se pregunta cómo su amigo no se indigesta metiéndose tal cantidad de azúcar en el cuerpo, pero por otra parte se alegra de que el joven no esté por la labor de hacer preguntas que podrían meterlo en un aprieto.

Al menos, hasta que Nagisa demuestra que, pese a ser rubio, no tiene un pelo de tonto:

—Por cierto, Rin-chan —alza la mirada de su tarta de queso, sus ojos brillando con algo que en nada se asemeja a la bondad—, ¿qué ibas a comprar?

Rin casi se atraganta con su café.

—Eh… ropa —miente.

Por algún motivo, Nagisa parece decepcionado.

—Entonces, ¿quieres acompañarme a un sitio? —inquiere cuando se recupera de lo que quiera que le haya disgustado—. Tengo que comprar… cosas.

Rin no es idiota, y hace un rato ha visto a Nagisa detenerse en el escaparate del _sex shop_.

—¿Qué "cosas"?

—Pues… —Nagisa deja la cucharilla y se mete las manos en los bolsillos, y tras unos segundos saca un papel de uno de ellos—. Condones, esposas, ropa interior comestible, incienso de…

—¡Vale, vale! —lo corta Rin, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se encienden de nuevo y preguntándose dónde se dejó Nagisa el pudor. Su amigo le dedica una sonrisa terriblemente inocente, como si estuviese hablando de comprar material escolar—. No necesito que entres en detalles.

—¿Me acompañas? —Nagisa hace un puchero, haciendo el contraste entre su expresión casta y lo que acaba de salir de sus labios aún más violento.

Rin sabe que Nagisa no le está dando una opción real de negarse, de modo que asiente y termina de beberse su café.

Quizá incluso pueda comprar los preservativos sin que Nagisa se dé cuenta.

.

Rin nunca habría podido imaginarse, ni siquiera intentándolo (y no, no lo ha hecho… bueno, quizá un poco), la impresionante variedad de preservativos que hay en el mercado.

Verdes, rojos, azules… pero la diversidad no está sólo en los colores. También hay sabores que, si Rin fuese encargado de fabricarlos, no se le hubiesen ocurrido: arándano, coco, fresas con nata, kiwi… Por haber, hay incluso de chicle. ¿Quién querría sentir que está comiendo chicle en una situación así? Peor aún: ¿y si alguien cree que es un chicle de verdad y _muerde_?

La idea le provoca un escalofrío desagradable.

Afortunadamente para él, Nagisa se ha separado de él al entrar; se ha ido a una parte llena de arneses y aparatos cuyo uso interesa más bien poco a Rin, y de vez en cuando se escucha una risita proveniente de esa zona de la tienda.

Lo cual deja a Rin vía libre para comprar los condones. O le dejaría, si tuviera la más mínima idea de cuáles son los más adecuados. Está casi seguro de que los fluorescentes no, pero ¿qué hay de los que tienen aroma? ¿Lo de la textura es lo que Rin se imagina? Además, ¿cómo puede un pedazo de plástico retrasar un orgasmo más que el que está en la caja de al lado?

El joven mira alrededor, en busca de una señal. O un manual que le explique cuál de los treinta tipos de condones debería elegir. Por un momento incluso se plantea la posibilidad de llamar a Haruka para pedirle su opinión, pero desecha la idea rápidamente. Está casi seguro de que su novio le ha cargado el muerto a él porque no quiere admitir que está aún más verde que él en el tema.

Rin se pasa una mano por el pelo, exasperado. ¿Por qué no hay una caja de condones _normales_ para gente _normal_? Él sólo quiere acostarse con Haruka, no comer piña ni…

_A Haru le gusta la piña_, comenta una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Rin cierra los ojos con fuerza y vuelve a abrirlos.

_A mí no_, replica, desafiante. _Además, también le gusta la caballa y por suerte no hay condones de ese sabor_.

Por no hablar de que duda que vayan a llegar a una situación en la que el sabor de los preservativos sea importante en un futuro próximo. O eso espera, porque la idea hace que la cabeza le dé vueltas… que no son precisamente desagradables.

Y es entonces cuando lo ve. En un rincón de la estantería, como no queriendo llamar mucho la atención. Una caja de preservativos naturales, sin ningún sabor ni olor ni textura ni adornos, y Rin quiere llorar de felicidad porque empezaba a dudar que existiera algo así.

Se le escapa una risita aliviada mientras alarga el brazo para coger la caja.

—¡_Oooh_! ¡Así que por fin vas a hacerte un hombre!

Rin se queda paralizado, con los dedos cerrados en torno a los preservativos, y no se atreve a mirar a su izquierda, donde Nagisa parece entusiasmado por haberlo descubierto.

—¿No estabas mi-mirando c-c-co-cosas? —tartamudea.

—Sí, ya las tengo —Rin lo mira al fin y descubre que lleva varias cosas en cuya utilidad prefiere no pensar en los brazos. Nagisa coge también una caja de preservativos y los añade a su compra —. ¿Cuándo va a ser? —inquiere con demasiada curiosidad.

—¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

—¿Y quién estará arriba?

—Nagisa…

—Por cierto, ésos son muy sosos —Rin esconde la caja de condones tras la espalda, lamentando no poder hacer lo mismo con su dignidad para protegerla del demonio que tiene por amigo—. ¿Haréis algo romántico antes?

Rin frunce el ceño. La pregunta lo ha cogido por sorpresa.

—No creo… Es decir, es Haru… ¿Y a ti qué te importa? —le espeta, negándose a seguirle la corriente.

El puchero de Nagisa apenas dura medio segundo. Una sonrisa francamente perturbadora ilumina su rostro inmediatamente después.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Haru-chan sabe cómo funciona el asunto?

Durante los días siguientes, Rin se preguntará muchas veces por qué no estrangula a su amigo en ese momento.

.

Para cuando Rin se recupera de la vergüenza, se libra de Nagisa y llega a la casa de Haruka, ya ha anochecido. El joven sube las escaleras de tres en tres y llama al timbre, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo. Pese a que va a pasar la noche con él, lamenta haber perdido toda la tarde con pantomimas que a la hora de la verdad no han servido para nada.

El rostro de Haruka se ilumina al verlo, aunque su expresión pronto se torna irritación. Rin se lo tomaría más en serio si el golpe de hace unos días no le hubiera dejado un moretón en la frente, visible entre los mechones de flequillo negro

—Es tarde —comenta.

Rin saca la caja de condones del bolsillo de su abrigo y prácticamente se la incrusta a Haruka en el pecho.

—Haber ido tú, señor veloz.

Haruka coge la caja y le da varias vueltas, leyendo las instrucciones con una curiosidad casi infantil.

—Como sea. He hecho la cena.

Es una sorpresa agradable que no sea pescado. Sin embargo, una vez Rin ha superado el obstáculo de los preservativos, está el _otro_ asunto. Ése en el que apenas ha pensado durante dos minutos. Haruka es lo bastante avispado como para percatarse de que ni siquiera ha tocado la carne.

—¿Pasa algo?

Rin suelta los palillos y mira a su novio.

—Eh… —Haruka ladea la cabeza con interés y Rin encuentra más sencillo mirar la caja de condones que el joven ha decidido poner en la mesa—. Sé que dijimos que compraría eso hoy mientras venía… pero… ¿Tiene que ser hoy?

Por un momento, Rin está convencido de que a Haruka se le han caído los palillos de la mano. Una fracción de segundo más tarde, sin embargo, el joven los tiene agarrados con una fuerza inusitada.

—¿Tiene que ser hoy? —repite. No, no repite, comprende Rin. Simplemente está haciéndose la misma pregunta que él.

—Bueno, dijiste…

—No dije _hoy _—Rin lo mira de nuevo y le sorprende descubrir que Haruka tiene la cabeza gacha—. Pero es más práctico que estemos preparados.

—Pero… —Rin rememora la última conversación que mantuvieron. Efectivamente, Haruka no mencionó nada salvo el asunto de comprar condones. Él simplemente lo dio por hecho—. ¡Podrías ser más claro! —protesta.

—No es mi culpa que inventes cosas —Haruka vuelve a coger los palillos y continúa cenando, mirando a Rin de nuevo.

—Sí lo es, si das lugar a que lo haga —Rin coge un pedazo de carne con los palillos y apunta a Haruka con ellos—. Ah, por cierto, he visto a Nagisa —se estremece—. Me pregunto cómo puede comprar eso con esa cara de niño bueno.

—¿Qué ha comprado? —inquiere Haruka con ligero interés.

—Pues… esposas y… cosas que no sabía que existían —resume Rin, prefiriendo no pensar mucho en ello—. Probablemente vaya a ser insoportable durante un tiempo, porque ha visto lo que he comprado.

Extrañamente, Haruka sonríe.

—No creo.

—¿Por qué? —Haruka continúa comiendo, y otra duda asalta a Rin—: Por cierto, ¿para qué querría Nagisa todo eso? ¿Está saliendo con alguien?

Haruka se queda quieto, la punta de los palillos en su boca, y Rin comprende que el joven sabe algo sobre el tema. Sin embargo, en lugar de preguntar se limita a apoyar los codos en la mesa y la barbilla en las manos, mirándolo fijamente.

Su novio continúa comiendo.

—Se va a enfriar la carne —comenta.

—¿Con quién está saliendo Nagisa? No quiero ser el único del que se burlan.

Haruka suspira de una forma parecida a la de Sousuke cuando un examen le sale mal.

—Gou.

Rin está convencido de que ha oído mal.

—¿Gou? Gou… ¿Te refieres a nuestra Gou? ¿_Mi hermana_? —Haruka asiente y Rin está a punto de tragarse la lengua—. ¡Pero si sólo tiene dieciséis años!

—Los mismos que tú el año pasado —apunta Haruka con calma.

—¡Pero Nagisa es…! _Oh_. ¡Haru, tú no has visto lo que ha comprado! ¡Y ahora él…! ¡Y mi hermana…! —Rin no está seguro de en qué momento ha empezado a gesticular y agitar los brazos, pero la segunda vez que Haruka tiene que retroceder para evitar que le meta un palillo en el ojo los deja en el plato y apoya las manos en la mesa, intentando pensar con la cabeza fría. No puede. Pensar en Nagisa y su hermanita haciendo uso de todas esas cosas le da repelús—. ¿Qué harías si tu hermana pequeña…? Bueno, primero imagina que tienes una hermana pequeña.

Haruka parece pensativo.

—Ran tiene diez años —comenta, como si eso zanjara el asunto.

—¡Pero crecerá! Y si empieza a salir con algún pervertido manipulador con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida y…

—Rin, sólo es Nagisa.

—¿Y qué es Nagisa, listillo? —Rin suspira—. Bueno, al menos no es Mikoshiba.

Haruka emite un ruidito que su novio interpreta sin necesidad de preguntar a Makoto como _¿Seguro que te alegras de que sea Nagisa?_ No obstante, su mente ya ha apartado ese pensamiento y tiene otro asunto que tratar:

—¿Y por qué yo soy virgen y mi hermana _pequeña_ no? —Haruka se encoge de hombros, y Rin está casi seguro de que está planteándose seriamente la cuestión—. ¡Haru, he cambiado de idea!

—Yo no.

Pese a sus protestas, Rin tampoco, si ha de ser totalmente sincero. Y cuando, horas más tarde, después de unas treinta partidas con la consola y sin un claro ganador, ambos se van a dormir y Haruka hunde el rostro en su hombro, sigue preguntándose si le molesta más que su hermana esté saliendo con Nagisa o el hecho de que Gou tenga más experiencia que él en ese aspecto.

—¿Rin?

El joven da un respingo. Estaba seguro de que Haruka ya se había quedado dormido.

—¿Qué?

—Si Nagisa cree que no te lo he dicho pero _podría_ hacerlo, no dirá nada de nosotros —comenta, en un tono excesivamente inocente.

Un denso silencio se extiende por el dormitorio de Haruka mientras Rin procesa el significado de sus palabras.

—Vale, olvida lo que he dicho de Nagisa. Tú eres peor.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Y aquí mi intento de humor. Se me da ligeramente mejor hacer sufrir, pero espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
